


just let me hold you (like a hostage)

by shr000m



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i guess kind of a character study, imbalance of power in relationships, that should b a proper tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shr000m/pseuds/shr000m
Summary: kind of a character study but will probably become a full fledged plot***Dream was his friend.Dream was his only friend.Dream was the only one who had ever cared for him.Dream was the only person who told him the truth.Dream was the only person who wasn’t  dead to him.Dream was EVERYTHING.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. dream

**Author's Note:**

> heavy tw:  
> -manipulation  
> -abusive relationships  
> -massive power imbalance in relationships  
> -heavy abuse

“Put it in the hole, Tommy.”  
“Okay.”

***

It had become routine.  
Tommy viewed it like a bonding ritual almost. Every set of armour he knew he’d lose, but he didn’t want Dream to look at him disappointed if he hadn’t made one.

Sometimes Dream made him light the TNT. 

He didn’t like doing that, but he had to obey. After all, he couldn’t lose his only friend. Right?

***

He blew it up himself.  
Not the pictures.  
He could never blow up the pictures.  
But, holy hell, he felt so guilty when Dream put blind trust in him everyday, as Tommy hid gear from him underneath his house. 

So Tommy put the belongings in a hole and placed the TNT. He lit it himself and breathed in the smoke like it would cure him of the bad things he’d done. 

***

Dream was his friend.  
He reassured himself this.  
Dream was his friend.  
Dream was his only friend.  
Dream was the only one who had ever cared for him.  
Dream was the only person who told him the truth.  
Dream was the only person that wasn’t dead to him.  
Dream was EVERYTHING.


	2. ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:  
> -implied abuse   
> -implied stockholm syndrome   
> -invasion of privacy 
> 
> remember that you are real, and safe. i love you all <3

Dear Ranboo,  
exile is SHIT.   
dream is such a dick to me all the fucking time, stealing my fucking armor such a dick   
i’m okay though ahahahhahahahahahhahahhaha  
what’s it like in l’manburg   
i miss it  
-BIG T!!!!

***

Dear Tommy,   
Sorry about Dream. He is a dick, I agree lmfao   
i heard you need blaze powder, i have some i can give to you if you like!  
L’manburg is nice, but it’s quiet without you   
-Ranboo WITH NO B 

***

Dear Ranboo,  
i got some blaze power the other day actually you don’t need to   
exile still shit ahahahahhahahahhahahahhahaga  
of COURSE lmanburg is quiet withoyt me i wsd the best part   
bad visited and gave me a disc   
it reminds me of a female astronaunt. she’s called clara aahahahahahhahahahhahahahahah  
i need a fucking ender chest  
-BIG T!!!

***

Dear Tommy,  
i’m really sorry for the delay lmfaoo  
I think somebody is stealing our mail, i sent like three letters and you haven’t seemed to get them   
are you Okay?  
-Ranboo NOT RANBOW

***

Dear Ranboo,  
I’m doing fine actually   
i don’t know who’s stealing our mail, that’s not good  
have you seen ghostbur?  
-big t

***

Dear Tommy,  
i’m glad to hear you’re doing better! i wonder if its dream who’s stealing our mail.  
I haven’t seen Ghostbur. Is he okay  
-Ranboo

***

Dear Ranboo,  
it wasn’t dream who stole the mail!! he wouldn’t fucking do that  
i don’t know if ghostbur is okay   
tell me if you see him  
-tommy

***

Dear Tommy,  
are you sure you’re safe? Dream is weird  
I haven’t seen Gnostbur but tubbo has  
-Ranboooo 

***

Dear Tommy,  
Are you okay   
did he take your mail again?  
-Ranboo

***

Dear Tommy,   
i’m worried about you  
-Ranboo

***

Dear Ranboo,  
I’m stopping writing to you now. Logstedshire is my home now. Dream is my friend and if you can’t accept that then we can’t be in contact.  
Dream is the only one who cares.   
You only ever pitied me.  
I’m never ever going back to L’manburg. Dream was right.  
He’s always right.  
-Tommy


End file.
